


Sending the good vibes from our hearts

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, it feels a bit all over the place, not Tony friendly, this is why I avoid writing with too many characters in the story, uh...I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of 'Age of Ultron' with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending the good vibes from our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I pushed the Inhumans a little ahead and made Age of Ultron happen around the time the hostilities were resolved, all for Daisy to be able to give the Avengers a hand.  
> Title's from Sheppard's 'Shine your way'  
> Also, so not sure this turned ok, because the ending...the ending!!! I am so sorry.  
> Are they too OOC?  
> *runs and hides*

“So this is S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Pietro asked.

“This is what S.H.I.E.L.D.'s supposed to be.” Steve answered.

“This is not so bad.” he smiled.

“ _Oooh, I heard that. Boss'll be pleased._ ” a female voice said.

“Who's this?”

“ _Your backup, Rogers._ ” she replied. “ _DD Daisy Johnson._ ”

“DD?”

“ _Deputy Director. Hunter's always calling me 3D, though._ ” Johnson said.

“What about Fury?” Steve asked.

“ _Pirate here's our slightly public face._ ” she said. “ _You can't not love this face._ ”

“ _You're pushig it, Johnson._ ” Fury cut in. “ _How does he put up with you?_ ”

“ _I'm loveable._ ” she said.

The Helicarrier send carriers to the floating part of the city.

“Let's load them up.” Steve said.

Steve and Natasha and Pietro were there to greet the Deputy Director.

“Cap. It's good to meet you. Agent Romanoff. And you're Pietro Maximoff, the oldest of the twins?” she shook hands with everyone.

“How do you...?”

“I'm a hacker. I know stuff.” she shrugged.

“Get the people off this rock, fast. Stark, Rhodes make sure the bots don't get close to 64. DC's not going to like it if he has to do more repairs on her.”

“ _Who's this?_ ”

“ _Our new Deputy Director. The new Director thought we'd need the firepower. I approved._ ” Fury said.

“Stark get your ass in possition.” Daisy said. “We're having words on your teamwork later.”

“I like her.” Pietro said.

Daisy smirked over at him.

“Again, DC's not gonna be happy. Taken.” she said. “How's the extraction going?”

“Almost done.” he siad. “I'll win you over.” and ran.

Daisy laughed.

“He's got style. And lines. But he's late for a fast guy.” she said, amused.

She was overseeing the people getting on the boats, before the Avengers converged to the church and the core, where she went to support them.

They fought the bots.

“Not to be rude, but aren't you young to be Deputy Director? And what are you good at?”

“Aren't you old to be flying around in a metal suit?” she gave Stark the stink eye. “What I'm good? Ask him about _Skye_.” she pointed at Vision.

“What?”

“JARVIS' memories tell me of a hacker that frequently passed through his security protocols.”

“And that's not all.” she said. “You'll see. I've missed playing with JARVIS. Been a little busy lately. You up for it?” she nodded at the android. “How do you call yourself?”

“Ultron named me his vision.” he said.

“Vision. It's not too bad.” she smiled. “Make it yours.”

“Like you made _Skye_?”

“Yeah. Choose it. Don't let it be something someone else chose for you.”

They wrapped up that wave.

“That the best you can do?” Thor asked once they had cleared them out.

Ultron summoned hundreds more.

“You had to ask.” Steve said dryly.

“Oooh. Everyone's so going to be worried back at home.” Daisy said.

“This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

They attacked and the Avengers, the Twins and Daisy defended the core and destroyed each and every one of the robots Ultron sent at them. Vision, Thor and Tony attacked Ultron and Hulk punched him away, mid sentense.

“Phew. Ho, boy. Should we track the flying lunatic?” she asked, standing beside the Big Guy.

“No. We should finish getting everyone out and getting off.” Tony said. “You're not bad.”

“You could be better.” she shot back.

“We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for strugglers. Be right behind you.” Steve was saying.

“What about the core?” Clint asked.

“I'll protect it. It's my job.” Wanda said.

“Alright people.” Daisy came up to them. “Someone get Hulk to calm down. Rogers, you find anyone, get them to the boats ASAP. Steal a car if you have to. Stark see what you can do about the core and how it won't crash and kill off half the earth's population. Vision, Rhodes, sweep for more people and keep 64 safe.” she handed out orders.

“You're bossy.” Clint siad.

“And handing out detentions to those who don't follow through. Go! Twins! You two stay here, keep each other safe.”

They all nodded and got to work.

Clint and her were on the last boat, waiting for the rest of the Avenger to come, when they heard a woman call for her son. Clint saw the boy and ran to get him, when Ultron hijacked a jet and started shooting. Pietro ran to provide them cover but so did Daisy and when the bullets started raining on them, she raised her hands and deflected them.

“I didn't see that coming.” Pietro said, staring at Daisy in awe, with Clint right behind him.

“Yeah, me neither.”

They saw a green blur jump on the Helicarrier and then on the jet and then saw something grey fall.

Daisy let the shield down and nearly crashed, if not for Pietro catching her.

“Thanks.” she panted. “This took a lot out of me. Let's get on the boat.”

The four of them boarded the last boat, as Wanda went to finish Ultron, in her fury that her brother was nearly killed.

A bot managed to detonate the core as Tony and Thor blew it up. Steve berely managed to jump on the boat as it took off, while Vision flew in to pick up Wanda.

They all found each other on the deck of 64. All but Banner.

“The Big Green flew.” Daisy said to her phone. “Use the program. No! Are you crazy?! That's to hack J. Ugh. Don't be such a tease, dammit.”

“Who she talking to?” Pietro asked.

“The Director.” Fury replied.

“I thought you were him?”

“No. Not anymore.” he said. “I am the semi public face.”

“That one. You are cooking for me tonight, dork. I had to save Hawkeye and Pietro from turning into swiss cheese. Yeah. They're doing pretty well.” she smiled looking at the gathered Avengers. “Stark needs a good talking to, though.” she frowned at the man in question. “Idiot and his crazy ideas messing around with things he doesn't know.”

“Oi! I was trying to protect the Earth!”

“Shut it, Stark. Half a city is in ruins in the ocean!” Daisy said. “You. Grilled cheese and pasta. And your mom's cookies.” she told to the phone. “You. Teamwork means I tell the others that ' _I want to do this shit. Is it ok?_ '”

“Look, girl, I already had Cap give me the talk. I –” he was cut off by Daisy throwing him off 64.

“Where's Vision?” she asked suddenly.

“I am here. I needed to finish somehting.” he said. “Why is Mr. Stark still falling?”

Daisy groaned.

“Rhodes could you please pick him up, before he hits the water?” she said. “The man has issues he was never forced to accept and work on.”

“On it, ma'am.” he flew off to catch his friend.

Fury stood beside her and held her upright when she woobled.

“Thanks.” she smiled up at him.

“Are you making him worry like that often?”

“He worries all on his own. He's a worrier.” she chuckled a little at that.

“You are one hell of a crazy risk-taker.”

“Ma'am.” Rogers stepped up. “We would like you to join the Avengers. Pietro and Wanda, Vision, Rhodes and Sam will be entering, too.” he said. “I understand that as a Deputy Director you won't be able to actually be on missions with us, but...”

Both Daisy and Fury laughed.

“Oh, he's going to be so jealous, isn't he?” she asked the former director.

“Or actually start worshiping you.” he said with a smile.

“I can come visit your training facility, but after I had my promised dinner. Nick or Maria will let me know.”

“First name basis?” Fury raised an eyebrow at her.

Daisy smiled at him.

“It took me two years to win him over and start using his first. I am not letting you or Maria stop me now.”

“Yeah, I can live with you calling me 'Nick'.”

He took her in and helped her sit down, the Avengers following them in.

“Look, you can't throw people around like that!” Tony started.

Fury gave him a long glare.

“You will watch your tone, Stark. This was your mess and Johnson had every right to throw you overboard. We're not up for any more excuses.”

“SHIELD nearly had to deal with a mini-war of its own. Put this on top of it and you can understand my short patience. I had to watch people die trying to protect themselves and the world. So, don't expect me to thank you for creating a megalomaniac AI with delusions of grandeur.”

“What happened?”

“Gonzalez happened and triggering Jiaying. And we berely came out of that with minimum losses to manage and help here.” Daisy shook her head. “Oh my crazy blue DNA fuckers, I am hungry.”

“I'll tell him to send a Quinjet to take you home.” Fury said.

“No need.” Natasha said. “There's one landing already.”

Out of the ramp came a young man, holding a bag.

“Hunter?” she asked amused. “How did they manage to pull you away from Bobbi?”

“Your boyfriend threatened me with Alaska.” he grumbled. “Before your father chimed in and threatened to make me feel pain worse than death.”

Daisy grinned, amused.

“Did they make up?”

“Apparently.” the Brit said dryly. “Here. Eat.”

“Oooh. He made me grilled cheese.”

“The secret recipe one?” Fury asked.

“What? There's one with no secret recipe?”

“The commonly known kind all around the world.” he repleid. “Secret recipe is for very special people.”

“I take it you are one of those.” she smiled. “Good.” she nodded.

“You feeling better, 3D?” Hunter asked.

“Yeah. Thanks, Hunter.”

“Bobbi would be seriously angry with me if I let her rockstar pass out from energy depletion after saving the Avengers.” he said with a little proud smirk.

Daisy just smiled softly.

“You're my ride home too?”

“Yeah.” he nodded. “Our fearless leader is one step away from a nervous breakdown. Seriously, girl, you really did a number on the poor guy.”

Daisy snickered.

“You should have seen _me_ when Raina took him on my first year in the team.” she said, in between bites.

“You two were going to end up dying sad and alone if I hadn't filled the base with mistletoe, weren't you? Or forced you to duet at karoke nights. Or...”

“You what?” Fury asked.

Daisy snickered.

“Look, mate. You didn't get to live with them for a whole year. You didn't see all the UST and the looks and the sleepless nights by the gurneys and all the gushy pinning and the blatant frustration.” he said. “I did. And everyone back at the Playground. Even May sighed in relief. _May!_ And I haven't seen her smile like that unless she was looking at her ex.”

“May. As in Melinda May?” Natasha asked, looking at Clint.

“She's my SO. After my first turned out to be a psycho HYDRA.”

“Melinda May, an SO? When did she leave red tape?” Clint asked.

Daisy frowned.

“We were really short-staffed. Hunter was a merc for the better part of the year. He recently signed his life away. And we did lose quite a few people.”

“So, the new director managed to pull her out of the red tape?” Clint asked.

Daisy looked at Fury.

“You can say that Nick had a hand in it.” she raised an eyebrow at that.

Fury huffed.

“I said I was sorry, Johnson. To him. And to you.”

“Don't worry. Not mad anymore. I got to meet him, can't count it as a loss, can I?” she smirked.

“If you two are done the with cryptic chat, can we move? I want to go back to Bobbi? And our fearless leader will be again fearless once he sees you.”

“Alright, alright.” she smiled. “I'll visit you all when Nick tells me to. See ya.”

And with that, she followed Hunter to the Quinjet.

“How's Bobbi?”

“Mostly out of it. But better? Simmons is cautiously optimistic.” he said, as he sat down. “She woke up once or twice.”

“She's going to be ok. Bobbi's strong.” Daisy said.

Hunter smiled saddly at her, realising that she was saying it as much to herself as to him.

“Yeah.” he agreed.

~~~~

At the base, Coulson was waiting restlessly at the hangar, anxious for Hunter to return with Daisy. When the Quinjet came in, he rushed to it, to greet Daisy.

“Hey.” she grinned tiredly.

“Daisy.” he breathed out, slowly, pulling her in his arms. He nodded at Hunter his thanks, as the man passed them.

“I'm ok.” she said softly. “Just tired. Fury's gonna call me when the Avengers relocate; they want to add me to the rooster. And I tossed Stark over 64”

“Wait, what?” he pulled back a little.

“Debriefing during diner?” she looked at him hopeful.

“Yeah, ok.” he nodded and turned to lead her to the kitchen.

The diner-debriefing turned into a team gathering, as the team came to listen to Daisy recount the events of the day.

“We're not going to lose you to the Avengers, are we?” Mack asked.

“No. Maybe a couple of days the month, training mostly.” she grinned.

Coulson was looking at her with awe – which she expected – and some slight worry – which she also expected.

“Besides. If I left who would be willing to take the mantle of directing Coulson?” she teased.

“Yeah, no, you stay and do that, love. He's hard to deal with when his lady love's out saving the world.” Hunter chimmed in. “Bobbi woke up. Wants to see her rockstar.” he shrugged at the looks.

“You're one to talk, Hunter. You're as bad as him.” Mack said as Daisy got up and went to see Bobbi.

“Hey.” she smiled at the other woman.

“Hey, rockstar.” Bobbi smiled back. “Lance told me about the Avengers.”

“Yeah. Swell guys, mostly. Stark really needs to work on his temwork and communication skills, but there's hope for him yet.” she smiled. “How're you feeling, Bobbi?” she asked seriously.

“Like a Helicarrier fell on me.” she replied. “I'm so glad there are painkillers. What happened afterwards?”

“Well, May got them away from your room, so Hunter could get to you, saying through the radio she'd be south in the building. Kara took her face, not knowing there weren't any other agents besides her, Hunter and Evans.” she said. Then she stops and frowns. “Should I be telling you that?” she asked.

Bobbi smiled tiredly.

“No one wants to tell me.”

“Well. For one thing, Ward is still free.” she said. “We can make a squad to catch up with him once you've healed.”

“What happened, Skye?”

Daisy sighed.

“Both Kara and Ward heard it and went south. Kara turned to May. You...can guess what happened.”

Bobbi shut her eyes tightly.

“I didn't know she was still at the safehouse. If I...”

“Hey, I'm pretty sure Kara would have been proud of you, keeping your cover in HYDRA for so long. She wouldn't want you to beat yourself up because HYDRA are creeps that brainwash people.” Daisy said seriously.

“But, she didn't deserve this.”

“No. She didn't.” she agreed. “She wouldn't had to go through it if I had shot him in the head.”

“You couldn't have known, Skye.”

Daisy grinned.

“See?” she pointed proudly at her friend. “Neither of our fault.”

Bobbi laughed weakly.

“I didn't know you were a fan of psychology.”

“Too many shrinks when I was a kid...Some things stick with you.” she said. “On a happier note, I cahnged my name.”

“Oh?”

“Daisy Johnson. My parents' wishes. After all that happened, this is still my roots.”

“It's a good name.” Bobbi smiled.

Daisy got up and leaned over to press a kiss on Bobbi's forehead.

“Rest.” she told her quietly.

“As you wish, rockstar.” Bobbi gave her one more smile.

Daisy smiled and walked out.

She went up to the office, where Phil was waiting for her.

“Skye.” he greeted her, all soft and warm. “Daisy, sorry.”

She smiled amused.

“It's cool. It'll take some getting used to.” she said.

He shook his head.

“I'll try harder, I promise.” he said. “Did you see Bobbi?”

“Yeah. She sounded better.” she smiled, sitting at the couch.

Coulson stood up, shuting the file he was reading, and came to sit beside her.

“And you?”

“Better now that I can use you as my pillow.” she smiled, shifting to rest her head on his lap.

“Skye.” he smiled soflty, letting his hand run through her hair.

“Daisy.” she smirked, closing her eyes at his touch.

“Dammit.” he mumbled.

~~~~

Maria called them at the 31st of May to tell them that the Avangers wanted to see Daisy at their new training facility.

She flew over in time to see Stark and Thor off.

“Thor.” she shook his hand. “Leaving as I arrive?”

“Lady Daisy. Yes. I am afraid I need to return to Asgard. The Captain will explain for me. It was an honor meeting a warrior like you.” he said.

“An honor meeting you, too. If you ever need a hand up there, don't hesitate to call.” she smiled.

Thor smiled brightly at her, before looking at the sky and raising his hammer.

“Heimdal!” he called.

“That man has no regard for lawn maintenance.” Stark said.

Diasy rolled her eyes at him.

“Leaving, too?” she asked as he and Steve turned.

“Yeah.”

“Don't do something majorly stupid now.” she warned. “We had a lot of shit to clean out.” she waved her hand as she walked inside.

“Deputy Director.” Fury greeted her.

“You can call me Daisy, Nick.” she raised an eyebrow. “Actually, no one calls me 'Deputy Director', not even me, unless I want to make a point or introduce myself formally.”

“How's it going looking for Banner?”

“Beside the fallen Quinjet?” she asked. She shrugged at his nod. “As good as in your end.”

“Fury.” a voice called and the two turned to see Natasha Romanoff walking up to them. “Ma'am.” she stood straight before them.

Daisy groaned.

“No, please. I'm not that old. Daisy. Call me Daisy.” she said.

A ghost of smile appeared on her lips.

“Where are the new recruits gathered?” she asked.

“Down that hall, to the hangar. Easy access for Sam.” she explained.

Daisy smiled.

“Right. Going to meet with the kids.” she said brightly, patting Natasha on her shoulder as she left.

“Deputy Director.” Rhodes greeted her as she approached.

“Rhodes.” she nodded.

“Are you going to be our boss?” Pietro asked.

“Nah. Steve's the leader of the Avengers.” she said easily. “I'm mostly honorary member at this point. Getting a team of my own in SHIELD.”

“But you'll still be an Avenger and come to missions with us?” Wanda asked.

“Yep.”

“And how do you wish to be called?” Vision asked.

“Well, my name's Daisy, so...” she shrugged. “I honestly don't use the 'Deputy Director' title for any other purpose than to formally introduce myself.”

At that point Steve and Natasha entered from the far side of the room and the new team approached.

“Avengers assemble.” Steve called.

The day was mostly a 'get to know you' and a training schedule Daisy and Rhodes could work with so it didn't interfere with their other jobs.

Afterwards, Steve told her about the Infinity Stones, Vision explaining some more about the Mind Stone embeded on his head being the reason he didn't turn into Ultron.2.

' _That and JARVIS's original coding._ ' Daisy thought.

“So. How is this going to work?” Steve asked her.

“Nick or Maria call me. Until our Director is ready to meet you, I won't be sharing our location.”

“Is it a trust issue?”

“Not really.” she frowned. “We're just not ready to be out of the shadows.” she said. Her phone ringed. “Sorry. I got to take this.” she smiled. “Hey. Yeah. Finished getting a schedule. And an update. Thor's worried. Yeah, I'll tell you once I'm home.” she hang up.

“You need to heed back?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” she smiled. “It is good to know you all.” she said.

“We, too, are glad to have met you.” Natasha said. “Nick told me you are tracking Dr. Banner.”

“We try.” she said with a frown. “For a guy with green anger issues, he's very good at disappearing. Almost puts me to shame.”

“You?”

“Ex-Rising Tide hacker Skye.”

“That was _you_?” Natasha seemed impressed. “SHIELD is very lucky to have you as an ally, much more as it's Deputy Director.”

“You're making me blush.” she replied with a small smile.

“Well, Deputy Director –” Steve started.

“Daisy!” both Natasha and Daisy interupted.

“Daisy.” he smiled, amused. “We will be seeing you starting tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you will. Unless DC wants me home and missions get in the way. It'll be good to spar with you guys.”

“DC?” the two Avengers asked.

“Well, I'm '3D' and 'Tremors', it's only fitting the boss gets a nickname out of this.” she grinned. “And 'AC' wasn't going to cut it anymore, anyway.” she chuckled at herself.

“AC?”

“Because he's cool.” she said seriously. “Well. Catch you all later.” she smiled, hugging Steve and Natasha.

“No hugs for me?” Pietro appeared beside her.

“Oh, alright.” she said, shaking her head good-naturely, before wrapping her arms around him. Then pulled Wanda in, and then Vision and Sam and Rhodes. “No one's left out, is it?”

“Johnson! Still here?” Fury asked. “He called asking if we were kidnapping you.”

Daisy snorted.

“He didn't. We just spoke.”

“He will. I heard he went through quite the breakdown with the...issue.”

“If you want to listen to Hunter.” she shrugged, walking over to him, waving back at the Avengers.

“I saw him grow up, Daisy. I _know_ he had a breakdown.”

Daisy smiled.

“It's always nice seeing you, Nick.” she said softly.

The former director sighed.

“It's nice seeing you, too, girl.” he said.

“I'll pass him your love?” she grinned.

“You do that.”

~~~~

“So?” Phil asked when she entered their office.

“Avenger. Some training/sparring at least twice the week and so long Secret Warriors and missions aren't up.” she told him.

“Will you sign me your trading cards when they come out?” he smirked.

Daisy grinned at his smirk.

“I'll even sign you the t-shirts.” she said.

Phil chuckled, and walked to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

“My hero.” he said.

“My fan.” she replied, before pulling him in for a kiss.

The door opened suddenly and they both looked up a little put out.

“Oh, God, not in the office.” Mack mumbled, averting his eyes. “Bobbi heard you're back, Tremors. She wanted to see you. Hunter said you'd be here. Should have known...”

“Have you been to see her yet?” she asked Coulson.

“This is as good a time as any.” he shrugged, admitting to his failing.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know. I'm despicable. In my defence Hunter is already there mopping most of the time, she didn't need me saying the same excuses.”

“At least you know you'd be bullshiting yourself.”

Phil gave her an appologetic smile, as they followed Mack out and to the med lab.

“Hey, rockstar, Director.” she greeted them as they entered.

“Bobbi.” they said in the same breath.

“How are you feeling?”

“Rehab is a bitch.” she stated. “And Hunter is driving me crazy.”

“Hey!”

“Out!” both Daisy and Phil ordered.

“Mum and dad ganging up on the kids.” Hunter grumbled under his breath.

Daisy shook her head.

“Simmons says I can get out of here in a couple of days, but I won't be cleared for duty for a while.”

“You're going to get stir-crazy, aren't you?” Daisy asked sympathetically.

“Pretty much.” she said.

“You don't have to rush it.” Phil said. “I want out back out in the field with a clean bill of health.”

“Me too, sir.” she nodded. “But, what I want to know right now is the Avengers.”

“Oh, right. Stark took a leave. And so did Barton. Fury sends you his love, by the way. And Thor went back to Asgard to consult his father about the Infinity Stones.”

“The what?” Phil asked.

Daisy explained quickly.

“So, basically, I am an Avenger, reporting often for sparring and duty, so long we don't have missions you'll need me.” she summed up.

“You are staying.” Bobbi clarrified. “Here with us, right?”

“As if getting a spot in the Avengers' team would take me away.” Daisy scoffed. “The only reason I'd leave SHIELD is retirement. Who would look after all of you otherwise?”

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“So, you two, finally?” Bobbi smiled.

“We've been together for a while, actually.” he admitted. “So far Simmons, Mack and Hunter have walked in on us enough times to consider going public.”

“I'll miss sneaking around.” Daisy amended playfully.

Bobbi smiled.

“Ok, visiting time is over. Out.” Simmons shooed them out gently and Hunter sneaked in. “Hunter! Go eat something!” she said from inside. “Bobbi's not going anywhere, you can leave for fifteen minutes.”

“Think he's developing a complex?” Daisy asked Phil.

“Probably mine.” he shrugged.

“Yours?”

“Yeah. Remember where you found me after Quinn shot you? Or when you were in quarantine? Or after getting hairline fractures all across your arms?” he asked.

She smiled up at him soft and lovingly.

“Or he could be developing mine. Like how I was beside you after the machine, twice, during the carvings and after your hand.”

“We're in a really dangerous profession.”

“That we are.”

“We shouldn't waste much time, then.”

“We really shouldn't.” she smirked. “Yours or mine?”

“Yours smells better.”

“Yours is beigger.”

“But it doesn't smell like you.”

“But it could.”

“Your wish is my command.” he bowed.

“You're going to spoil me, aren't you?” she asked amused.

“To the best of my abilities.” he admitted.

“Kinda think I like the sound of that.” Daisy smirked at him, drawing him in for a kiss in the middle of the hallway, before leading him to his bunk.

 

 


End file.
